Sailor Moon: Birth Stone Scouts
by angel61991
Summary: This story is about Rini's made up sisters and their adventures with the original Sailor Scouts to find the Birth Stone Scout. sorry im just not into this anymore. if some one would like to take over just drop me a message.
1. Prologue

Sailor Moon: Birth Stone Scouts

Prologue

4 years before present day Crystal Tokyo

"Here comes our prey." Whispered a female cat demon. "Yes, I can smell the human approaching." Whispered a female fox demon. It just so happened that the human was hunting the 2 demons. Before they could react their physical bodies where dead. "Great now we have to find bodies to share." Said the cat spirit as the 2 escaped the demon hunter. "And I know the perfect girls. Two of Neo Queen Serenity's daughters." Said the fox spirit.

In Crystal Tokyo the triplets were playing with a ball. "Catch Rini." Said Kiki throwing the ball to Rini. Rini missed and Kiki and Mimi went to get it. "There they are." Said the cat spirit. "Yes lets make a deal with the 2 looking for the ball." Said the fox spirit. Kiki had blue hair and silver eyes and the cat spirit wanted to make a deal with her. "Who are you?" Asked Kiki. "I'm Moonlight and I would like to make a deal with you." Said the cat spirit. "What kind of deal?" Asked Kiki. "I'll share your body and give you Sailor powers." Said Moonlight. "What do you get?" Asked Kiki. "I get a new body and I get to help make the decisions. You have all the control except when we are in demon form." Said Moonlight. "O.K. I will accept your deal." Said Kiki. "Good. Now hold on while I enter your body." Said Moonlight floating into Kiki's body. "That is the same deal I want to make with you, Mimi." Said the fox. "And my name is Starlight." "O.K. I accept your deal." Said Mimi. "Good. Now I will enter your body." Said Starlight floating into Mimi's body. By this time Kiki and Moonlight finished fusing. "This feels great." Said Kiki. "Yes it does." Said Moonlight (if your wondering its just like Yugi and the pharaoh). "This is awesome." Said Mimi. "Yes it is." Said Starlight. "What are you 2 doing?" Asked Rini. "Coming." Said Kiki and Mimi grabbing the ball.

Kiki and Mimi look exactly like Rini except Kiki has blue hair and silver eyes and Mimi has purple hair and blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: Birth Stone Scouts

Their First Trip to the Past

"Run, we need Rini's help." Said Kiki. "We need to transform it will make us faster." Said Mimi. "Right." Said Kiki. "Moon Kitty Power!" Shouted Kiki. Then Kiki became Sailor Kitty Moon. "Moon Foxy Power!" Shouted Mimi. Then Mimi became Sailor Foxy Moon. "Diamond Dust!" Shouted their pursuer. The attack barely missed freezing Sailor Kitty Moon. "There is the door to the past." Said Sailor Foxy Moon.

"Pluto open the door we need to go to Sailor Moon's time." They shouted together. "Why do you need to get there?" Asked Pluto. "We need help." Said Sailor Foxy Moon. "Take out your time keys." Said Pluto. They took out their keys and Pluto opened the door. "The next door you come to hold your keys up to the door and shout out your destination." Said Pluto. "Right." Said the 2 demon scouts. They got to the next door, held up their keys and shouted: "Keys of time take us now to the year 1998 (this is what I think the year is so don't quote me)!" Then a blue vortex swirled around them and the next thing they knew they were in a park in the year 1998.

"Good we made it." Said Sailor Kitty Moon. "Yes now you should transform back to normal so you blend in." Said Moonlight. "Right." Said Kiki as she transformed back to normal. Mimi also transformed back to normal. "Lets find Rini and Serena." Said Mimi. "Right." Said Kiki. They began their search by asking people but no one would listen to them. Then they heard: "Serena, why are you always late?" It was Raye yelling at Serena. "Yes we found them!" Kiki exclaimed. "She would not wake up no mater how much me and Luna tried to get her up." Said Rini. "Rini!" Shouted Kiki and Mimi running toward them. "Kiki and Mimi, what are my older sisters doing here?" Asked Rini. "Wait sisters!" Asked Serena and Darien. "Yes we're Rini's sisters but we're only a few minutes older. We're triplets that's why we look so much alike." Said Mimi. "But we came for another reason than just to talk about things like that." Said Kiki. The scouts (witch were all at Raye's house) and Darien knew what was coming next, bad news.


	3. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon: Birth Stone Scouts

A New Battle to Fight

"What now I thought we were done fighting." Said Serena. "You were but now a new evil has appeared." Said Kiki. Kiki and Mimi explained everything they knew about their new enemy. "And the evil scout's name is Sailor Diamond." Said Mimi. "And she's trying to find the other Birth Stone Scouts." Said Kiki. "So all we have to do is get to these new scouts first." Said Amy. "Yes and turn Sailor Diamond good again. Also we have to find out who she's working for and what they want." Said Mimi. "We have found out that all of the new scouts are here in your time but are probably from a different dimension." Said Kiki.

"How can they be from a different dimension?" Asked Mina. "Just like we're from the future. They have keys that open portals to different dimensions." Said Mimi. "The people who brought them here obviously knew the Sailor Scouts lived here." Said Kiki. "You 3 obviously don't take after Serena." Said Raye. "Hey!" Serena said angrily. "All the new scouts are supposed to be our age (7 years old)." Said Mimi. "Great. How do we find them?" Rini asked. "They will most likely find us." Said Kiki. "Some of them you might already know." Said Mimi. "Hey Rini!" Shouted a girl running over to them. "Hi Melissa." Said Rini. "These are my sisters." "I need help." Said Melissa. (By this time they where all inside Raye's house.) "What's wrong?" Asked Rini. "Can all of you keep a secret?" Asked Melissa. "Yes." Said everyone because they had their own secrets to keep safe. But before Melissa could say anything the whole group was nearly frozen.


	4. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon: Birth Stone Scouts

New Transformations

"Here." Said Kiki throwing new brooches to Serena and Rini. "Yell Moon Jewel Power." Said Kiki. "But you must say it together." Said Mimi. "Moon Jewel Power!" Shouted Serena and Rini. They became Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon. "This feels stronger than usual." Said S. S. Moon. "Of course its stronger." Said Kiki transforming into Sailor Kitty Moon and dodging an ice attack. "Scouts you have to shout the name of your planet and Jewel Power." Said Mimi transforming into Sailor Foxy Moon. "Jupiter Jewel Power!" Shouted Lita. "Mars Jewel Power!" Shouted Raye. "Mercury Jewel Power!" Shouted Amy. "Venus Jewel Power!" Shouted Mina. They all became Super Sailor Scouts.

"You guys are the Sailor Scouts?" Asked Melissa. "Yes." Said S. S. Mini Moon jumping away from an ice attack. "Good. Than I know you can keep my secret." Said Melissa jumping in the air. "Pearl Power!" Shouted Melissa. Then she became Sailor Pearl. "She is one of the Birth Stone Scouts." Said Sailor Kitty Moon. "Enough talk." Said Sailor Diamond. "Ready S. S. Moon and S. S. Mini Moon shout Moon Jewel Healing." Said Sailor Foxy Moon. "Moon Jewel Healing!" Shouted S. S. Moon and S. S. Mini Moon. "Shoot I lost a Birth Stone Scout to you." Said Sailor Diamond. "Got to go." She said. Before the healing attack could hit her she disappeared through a portal.

When you see the S. S. in front of a scouts name it means that the scout is in Super Sailor form.


End file.
